<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jade and Jasmine by Libraryadia, Mara_Jade101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134804">Jade and Jasmine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryadia/pseuds/Libraryadia'>Libraryadia</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101'>Mara_Jade101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kids No More [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghostwriter (TV 1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Detectives AU, Kidnapping, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryadia/pseuds/Libraryadia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine loves Jamal but she’s starting to get sick of the secrets he and those friends of his are obviously keeping. Meanwhile, Jamal wishes he could tell her everything but the Ghostwriter Team rules state that unless you can see Ghostwriter, you can’t be in on the secret; even his argument about Ghostwriter’s counterpart in Rob’s novels based on the Team’s adventures falls flat because of how Spector is painted as a fantastical element in line with the urban fantasy setting of the novels. It’s not until an investigation into a series of thefts involving jade carvings from the museum, local collectors and gemstone sellers lands Jamal in deep trouble that things start to change. Jasmine may hold the key to finding him but she isn’t part of the team and for some reason, despite Ghostwriter’s attempts at a reveal, Jasmine remains blind to his efforts. </p>
<p>Can the Team break through her blinders before they all lose Jamal forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alejandro "Alex" Fernández/Tina Nguyen, Ghostwriter &amp; Everyone, Jamal Jenkins &amp; Jasmine Michaluk &amp; Lenni Frazier, Jamal Jenkins/Jasmine Michaluk, Lenni Frazier/Jamal Jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kids No More [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Jasmine/Jamal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolecho/gifts">Kolecho</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jasmine let out a sigh at the text message Jamal had sent her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Another one of those Rally things he and his friends are always doing? What are they anyway?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew that Jamal and his friends had solved numerous mysteries and there was immense speculation about exactly how they did so since many of said mysteries had been well-hidden until the Team, as they called themselves, got involved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know he’s keeping stuff from me and it wasn’t a problem before...but now I’m starting to wonder if his friends mean more to him than me.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t bother her that Jamal seemed to have something of a crush on Lenni; having a crush on someone who wasn’t your significant other wasn’t a crime. Hell; if he wanted to date them both, she’d have been fine with it as long as he actually told her he wanted to do it. Keeping secrets was her big grievance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least this time it was just a study session we hadn’t finalized and not a real date,” Jasmine grumbled. “Even with all his secrets, he tries to keep his promises…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just wished he wouldn’t keep those secrets…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why did you call the Rally, Tina?” Jamal asked as the Ghostwriter Team, including Rob on video chat, gathered in Lenni’s kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lana called me with the news that she and Anne Coitland have had jade carvings they recently received go missing,” Tina explained. “She wanted to ask us to look into it, like we did with Roberta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex frowned and pulled out his phone. He did a quick search and then said “That’s weird. The museum just released a statement that several jade statues were stolen from an exhibit about ancient Guatemalan artifacts and a few from one that was on loan from a major Chinese museum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we have jade smugglers on hand?” Casey asked with an intrigued look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know if they’re smugglers yet,” Lenni said with a gentle smile that gave Jamal feelings he didn’t want to deal with right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m still working out if and how to tell Jasmine more about what we really do and how we do it. The closest to a concession about the “no telling outsiders unless and until they can see Ghostwriter” rule was his counterpart in Rob’s books and even that was only because Rob could pass him off as an invention for storytelling purposes.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head to clear it and said “Okay; Tina, you, Gaby and Casey go talk with Lana and see what she can tell you. Also see if she can put you in touch with Miss Coitland. Alex, you and Hector go to the museum and see what you can find out there. Lenni and I will start researching to see how profitable reselling the stolen jade statues would have been; Rob can help with that...if you don’t have any objections I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rob shook his head. “I’m good. At least I can do a little to help from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And make sure to get photos of what we’re looking for,” Lenni added. “That might help narrow our search.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal cleared his throat. “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s phone shimmered and then a message from Ghostwriter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see if you can find any papers or ads about jade carvings or statues. If we can track those down, we should be able to find the statues, if not the sellers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, the Rally ended as the Ghostwriter Team set out to solve yet another mystery.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here we go again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2- Lenni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lenni and Jamal have a quick conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lenni quickly walked over to Jamal as they began to move out. “Hey, Jamal? Can we talk for a moment?”</p>
<p>He frowned but nodded, and the two stayed behind in the house. She sighed. “Listen, I know that this interrupted your time with Jasmine, and I feel… bad about it.”</p>
<p>Jamal sighed and started rubbing his neck. “You shouldn't feel bad, Lenni… I’m just trying to balance everything together… but I want to tell Jasmine the truth. It would make a lot of things easier.” The last part he almost mumbled, but she still heard him and she gave what she hoped was an encouraging smile. </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “I know it is… now come on, let’s get started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Tina/Jamal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lana had gotten Anne on the phone easily and a photo of Lana’s stolen carving was swiftly produced.</p><p>“I’ll fax over a photo of mine as soon as I find one,” Anne said apologetically. “My place is always a disaster area. Drives my staff absolutely crazy.”</p><p>“Are you sure the statue didn’t just get mixed in with the mess?” Gaby asked. “It wouldn’t be the first time in history that something like that has happened.”</p><p>“Normally you would be right,” Anne said good-naturedly. “But this was a special gift from my uncle. He took care of me after my parents passed and spent his whole life helping me build my career without falling into some of the pitfalls that plague actresses. Anything and everything he gifts me is put in a place of honor and other than being cleaned and kept in repair, those things aren’t touched unless they serve purposes other than being decorative.”</p><p>“So there’s no way it got misplaced in your house?” Tina asked.</p><p>“That’s correct.”</p><p>“What about your staff?” Casey asked. “Could they have lost or broken it?”</p><p>“I trust my staff absolutely and they trust me in return,” Anne said indignantly. “They’re well-aware that if they had misplaced it, the worst I would do is organize a full-house cleaning effort until it was found. And as for breaking it, the worst that would come of that is that I would lock myself away in a room to cry that it happened; they wouldn’t be blamed. So in either case, if it had happened, I would know; my staff would tell me.”</p><p>The three detectives exchanged grimaces. So they had no suspects for the Doitland heist.</p><p>“What about you, Lana?” Tina asked.</p><p>“My statue was sitting on that shelf over there until it disappeared,” Lana said, pointing to the empty shelf in question.</p><p>Tina frowned in thought. “That’s...an awfully big shelf. What was the statue of?”</p><p>“It was a life-size owl; an old friend commissioned it in honor of my hiring as ‘The Owl Mage’ in that web serial Birds of the Stars.”</p><p>“The audio adaptation of the web novel series?” Gaby asked with interest. “Cool!”</p><p>Lana chuckled. “My days on the big screen may be over but I’m still an actor at heart.”</p><p>“What kind of owl was it?” Tina asked, still scrutinizing the shelf.</p><p>“A snowy owl. Modeled on The Owl Mage’s companion Altessa the Snowy Owl. As much of a delight as Marilu the Great Gray, Idalia the Elf and Maverick the Scops are, Altessa is my favorite of the four.”</p><p>“What about yours, Miss Doitland?” Gaby asked.</p><p>“It was a squirrel of white jade,” Anne said. “Squirrels are my favorite animal. The eyes were blue quartz.”</p><p>“Was it life-size as well?” Tina asked.</p><p>“Yes. Though that wasn’t much trouble to commission,” Anne said. “After all, most jade statues are either palm-sized or of a size that requires two hands. Any larger and it starts to become quite impractical, given how different types of jade are region-locked.”</p><p>Tina finished putting the information in her casebook. “And you have no one you suspect of taking your statue, Lana?”</p><p>Lana shook her head. “The lock on my front door has been fussy lately so it’s harder to tell if I actually locked the door or not but I’ve been so busy with recordings I haven’t been able to schedule a repair.”</p><p>“Who knew about the statues?” Casey asked.</p><p>“Quite a few people in both cases,” Lana said with a sigh. “There was a big story about my owl; my idea I’m afraid. I wanted to drive up publicity for both the web novel and the serial.”</p><p>“And the squirrel was given to me at a birthday party,” Anne added. “There were more than a few reporters so the story ran for several days.”</p><p>Tina bit back a groan but smiled and said “Well, we have something to start with. Come on, Gaby, Casey; let’s get back to the team.”</p><p>As they prepared to leave, Casey suddenly asked “Two more questions. One just for Miss Lana and one for both of you. What was the Altessa statue made of?”</p><p>“White jade with the black markings made of black jade and yellow jade for the eyes. A lovely dark golden.”</p><p>Casey nodded. “And was there anything left at the scene?”</p><p>Anne made a thoughtful sound. “Actually, there was. A card with a white rabbit on it.”</p><p>Lana said “That was at mine as well. Though there were two other cards as well; one with a raven and the other with a mongoose with yellow fur.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Jamal typed what Tina had sent him into the search engine on one of his school’s computers. Then he sighed. <em> ‘Well, nothing on either of the statues being sold or anything like them. Maybe the others will have better luck.’ </em></p><p>As he stood, a voice behind him said “My; aren’t you focused?”</p><p>He jumped and turned to face the new computer science assistant. “Hey, Mr. Marlowe. Yeah. Kinda.”</p><p>“Anything in particular?”</p><p>Jamal gave him a sheepish smile. “Yeah. My friends and I have a new case. Tina found out that Lana Barnes had a jade statue stolen; she’s asked us if we can try to track down the thief.”</p><p>An expression Jamal couldn’t quite read flashed across the man’s face as he toyed with the white rabbit pin he never took off. “Quite a case. I don’t believe your little crew has taken on smugglers before. Not from what I’ve read at least.”</p><p>Jamal shook his head. “No. But we have caught more than a few thieves.” He let out a half-laugh. “Hopefully I have enough time to help out with this case; what with all my schoolwork here.”</p><p>Mr. Marlowe gave him a wide smile, though he continued to play with his pin. “I’m sure you’ll have no trouble. After all, what would your team do without you?”</p><p>Jamal laughed awkwardly and though aloud he said “Yeah; what would they do?”, mentally he mused that he had a pretty good idea.<em> ‘Maybe never have formed in the first place…’ </em></p><p>He shivered and headed out, texting Jasmine to see if she was free. He needed some time with his girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4- Jasmine/Priscilla Merletta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jasmine’s phone buzzed as she dropped her backpack on her bed and sank into it with a sigh. Glancing at it, she let out a soft smile when she realized it was from Jamal, asking if she was free. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Although he probably wants to make up for skipping the study session yesterday…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and sent back a yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘All these secrets are going to get us into trouble one day… trouble we will never recover from…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>17-year-old Priscilla Merletta frowned at her boss. “You think they’re onto us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe shook his head. “Priscilla, that’s not what I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but that’s what you’re implying.” She argued, brushing her long curly brown hair away from her dark brown face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>17-year-old Crystal Starling shook her head. “Marlowe, she has a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't ask to do this, you know.” Priscilla snapped angrily. “I didn't ask to become a criminal just to pay off my dad’s stupid debts he couldn't pay because the landlord was an asshole. But no, that’s what happens when he's arrested on false charges of tax fraud and tax evasion. I have to clean up all of his messes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She punched the wall to punctuate her point and groaned as pain lashed through her arm. Crystal walked over to her and took her arm as she glared at Mr. Marlowe. “Just help me get enough money to get my dad out of prison. That’s all I ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled with more teeth than was necessary. “Of course, Ms. Merletta. Anything you want.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mara: Ok, Priscilla Merletta is the girl with the raven pin. Her last name is the English feminine form of “Merle”, which means “blackbird”. I would have gone with “Ravenna”, but that was way too obvious.) </p><p>Libraryadia: So we have a teen thief! Nice! For future reference, the pins and calling cards reference which specific types/colors of jade were stolen, with each gang member only working cases where their color of jade is involved. So we have “White Rabbit” (white and gray jade), “Lady Raven” (black jade), “Master Mongoose” (yellow jade), “Dragon” (red and orange), “Ice Bird” (blue and purple) and “Croc” (green). </p><p>Mara: Also, Crystal Starling is the girl with the “ice bird” pin. Literally, her name is a mix of words for “ice” and “bird”.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Alex/Gaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[The next day]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stood next to Hector outside of Jamal’s school, watching the younger boy fidgeting. “You okay, Hector?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector glanced over and shrugged. “I guess? This is just really weird. The cards especially. What on Earth do an orange and red dragon, a blue and purple bird and a crocodile mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex answered with a shrug. “Maybe some kind of gang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector snorted. “Like what? The Jade Zoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brunette girl who looked about 18 suddenly rushed past them, looking distracted though she did apologize for bumping into Hector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal came out of the building shortly after that. “Hey, Guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself,” Alex said with a teasing smile. Then he glanced after the girl and felt a frown appear on his face. “Who was that girl that just left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Priscilla Merletta; I think she’s a senior,” Jamal said. “Mr. Marlowe spends a lot of time tutoring her, Crystal Starling and Scott West. Apparently they’re trying extra hard to get top grades because their finances aren’t so hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scholarships?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal nodded. “I don’t know most of the details but apparently Mr. Marlowe has some sort of connection to them that means he really wants them to succeed. He won’t talk about exactly what though; says it’s their private business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded even as his mind began chewing on this information. One of Jamal’s teachers, who was new and only an assistant, was going out of his way to tutor three specific students and apparently did that most of the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘There’s something weird there...I just can’t put my finger on what or why…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As the three boys headed for Lenni’s apartment, Jamal asked “So what did you guys find? We weren’t able to do a Rally yesterday so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s share what we have at the actual Rally,” Alex suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal laughed. “Good point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do we have?” Jamal asked the room at large. “Tina, you mentioned what statues to look for up for sale but I couldn’t find anything. Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina nodded. “Apparently our thieves have at least three calling cards. A white rabbit, a black raven and a yellow mongoose. Only the rabbit was at the Doitland heist while all three were present at Lana’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex added “And there were three other cards at the museum. An orange and red dragon, a blue and purple bird and a crocodile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby frowned and then asked “Do we know what kinds of pieces were stolen at the museum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Hector exchanged a confused look but Alex replied “A mix of orange, red, blue, purple and green.” He laughed awkwardly. “I never knew jade came in more than green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rob snapped his fingers on video chat. “I think I know what the cards mean. They reference the color of the jade stolen in a given heist. And it’s quite possible that they have thieves who either specialize in or prefer to snatch specific colors of jade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we have a gang of thieves who are obsessed with aesthetics,” Lenni said with a roll of her eyes. “It’s like those crazy girls who throw a fit if they don’t have a purse for every possible shade variation clothes come in. Who cares if your dress and your purse are half a degree of shade different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do we go to the police yet or not?” Gaby asked, not wanting to discuss clothing colors anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence. Then Jamal said “I think we need to see if we can get some idea of where they’re going to strike next. And give Ghostwriter some time to see if he can find any labels that could give us a lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a general agreement before the Rally broke up. Gaby found herself hopping from foot to foot the whole way down from Lenni’s place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...No...Actually I have no idea,” Gaby finally said with a sigh. “I...it’s like there’s something we’re all missing but I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your finger on what or why?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby nodded in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed. “I feel the same way. But a good detective knows there’s a difference between following your instincts and letting nerves rule you. Until we figure out what’s wrong, it’s just a feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaby bit her lip but nodded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6- Scott West/Ghostwriter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scott West grabbed his key out of his pocket and slid it in the lock, turning the key and shaking his head. “Cilla! Chrissy! I’m back!” He called out, stepping into the apartment and looking around it. When he heard nothing, he shook his head and walked toward his bedroom, dropping his bag on the worn out carpet and collapsing on his bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ok, so they’re late today. It’s fine, I can wait on them before we get started on the next set of problems.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to slide his math homework out of his folder before shaking his head. He flipped the folder over to where the plans for the next heist were and shook his head again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dad, if you’re out there, I hope you can forgive me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostwriter found the paper by tripping over it. Literally, he almost flew right past it without reading anything. He shook his head and flew closer, scanning the words on the page. Most of it had faded away, but there was something about the jade…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...steal…white jade...possible museum heist… store in the crates and put the crates...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that was all he could read, but he had some information to share with the others-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-a blood-covered and horrifyingly bruised Rob, a thin leather-and-metal band around his throat, knelt on the ground, shaking as he held an unconscious and critically injured Lenni to his chest. He looked up at something behind Ghostwriter, eyes smoldering with literal pale blue flames, and screamed with pure anger “WHY?!? SHE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, AND NEITHER DID I!!!”-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostwriter staggered away from the vision, the information falling to the ground next to him. He started shaking as he struggled to make sense of yet another “nightmare”, since ghosts like him didn't really sleep-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ghostwriter? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex wrote in his notebook. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything alright?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s just a silly little nightmare.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Checking the information again, he flew over to where Alex was, or should have been, sleeping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. What are you doing up this late?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Homework. I just got done and wanted to see how you were doing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostwriter hesitated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>...I found something about the crates… but it’s not what we’re looking for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok. We’ll go over it in the morning?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine by me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alex went quiet and Ghostwriter sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stop it. Rob and Lenni are fine… It was a silly little nightmare…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that just happened.</p><p>And quick backstory on Scott: Scott was a close friend of Crystal and Priscilla back when the latter’s dad wasn't in jail. He was there when they were first approached by Mr. Marlowe with the offer to make some money to help their families, and while he (and the girls) didn't want to accept at first, the girls thought they didn't have any other choice and he went along with them to protect them. No relationships, just really close childhood friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: Mr. Marlowe/Jamal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Two days later]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe looked up from the papers he was grading as Jamal walked into the computer lab. “Jamal, how was your weekend? How goes the investigation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found a few things. Not a lot of concrete things but we’re hoping one thing we did turn up will be useful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? And what would that be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The calling cards left at the scenes of the crimes,” Jamal said with a slight grin. “We’re hopeful that this isn’t the gang’s first rodeo and searching the symbols will give us something to work with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe gave what he knew to be a forced chuckle but apparently it was perfectly convincing to Jamal since the kid remained at ease. “Well, you may be early but you still have classwork so maybe save that sort of thing until after school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal smiled good-naturedly. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the boy started to head for his assigned computer desk, Mr. Marlowe called “Oh; before I forget, I know it’s short notice but do you think you could help me with my tutoring session tonight? It’s science and everyone knows how good you are at that subject.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal’s smile faltered slightly but he nodded. “Sure; I didn’t have anything pressing tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now please keep this just between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal’s smile disappeared. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh; you know how it is. Having to get help from someone younger than you. You appreciate it but at the same time, you resent it. So the fewer people know, the better Priscilla, Crystal and Scott will feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal’s smile returned, albeit tentative. “I guess I get it. So what time should I be here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here as soon as all the other students have left. I’ll tell the librarian that you’re helping me with something so you can wait there until time.” Mr. Marlowe rummaged in the desk drawer and pulled out a pager, which he handed to Jamal. “I’ll page you once I’m set up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal nodded, pocketing the pager. “I won’t let you down, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe smiled at the boy. “Of course you won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal headed for his desk just in time to miss Mr. Marlowe’s smile turning malicious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘A pity that your intended good deed is going to go sour. I can’t have you and your little brat friends ruining this…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal headed into the computer lab after Mr. Marlowe had paged him. He arrived to find Mr. Marlowe setting up but no sign of the students they were supposed to be tutoring. “Everything okay, Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe nodded. “They’re just running a little behind. It happens sometimes. Their home lives...well, all I can legally say is that they’re far less than ideal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal nodded; it reminded him a little of what had happened with Casey’s mom before she went to rehab. She was clean now and happily taking care of her daughter again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking himself out of his distracted thoughts, Jamal began going over the notes for the tutoring session but suddenly frowned. These weren’t science notes; they were literature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Marlowe, do you have the science notes? You put out literature by…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something hard met the back of his head, spending him sprawling on the floor. “What...what’s going on?” he croaked, the dizziness filling his brain stealing most of his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A pity you and your friends don’t know when to stop meddling.” Mr. Marlowe’s voice was suddenly poisonous. “I really did like you, Jamal Jenkins. But you got in the way…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘In the way? In the way of what?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jamal’s eyes went wide and his last thought as darkness claimed him was the realization that Mr. Marlowe’s pin looked just like the rabbit on the calling card...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8- Crystal Starling/Jasmine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The police haven't figured it out yet?” Crystal asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Priscilla nodded. “Thankfully.” She whispered back. “I was getting worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slid open and the two girls turned to see Mr. Marlowe standing there, with an unconscious African-American teen thrown over his shoulder. “What are you doing?!?” Crystal shouted, stunned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He got too close.” He said gravely, dropping the teen to the ground and his head bumped against the floor. “I had to make sure he didn't find out what was going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This wasn't part of the plan!” Priscilla hissed, dropping to the boy’s side and pushing his head to the side to get a better look at the dark bruise forming on the back of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plans change.” Mr. Marlowe answered darkly, crossing his arms. “You two girls know that better than anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal glared at him defiantly before dropping her head to look at the floor. “Fine.” She mumbled. “At least we’ll keep an eye on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I like to hear.” Mr. Marlowe closed the door behind him, leaving the two girls with the teen alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Priscilla sighed. “...Let’s tie him up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn't what the plan was…” Crystal whispered, clasping her hands together. “This isn't what the plan was…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has anyone heard from Jamal?” Jasmine asked as she waved at Alex and Hector when they knocked at the door, both looking worried</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lenni’s voice crackled over the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, why?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because his dad just called me asking if he was here and he’s not.” She answered, quickly ushering the two in as the rain began to pour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe he’s late?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shook his head. “No, we walked with him back home, he should be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasmine bit her lip nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, Jamal, where are you…?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: Jamal/Lenni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jamal slowly blinked awake.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘My head...What is going…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everything flooded back and his eyes snapped open, though they quickly closed again as the sudden light made his headache worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is going on?!” a voice shouted angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal’s brow furrowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘That’s...Scott West. What is he doing here?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Scott’s presence was a surprise, the next two voices compounded that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you planning to do with him?!” Priscilla snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one was supposed to get hurt!” Crystal added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was his own fault. He got involved, got too close and forced us to take drastic measures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal growled angrily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I can’t believe I trusted Mr. Marlowe...but now I have to get out of here…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tested the ropes binding his wrists and was relieved to find them loosening.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Okay; as soon as I get these off, I can…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts cut off with a stab of pain as a heavy booted foot slammed down on his ankle. Jamal let out a cry of pain that trailed off into a strangled whine as the foot ground in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pathetic knots,” the owner of the foot said grimly. “You girls really screwed that up. Good thing I was here to keep an eye on things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Priscilla glared at him. “Fuck off, Keith. It’s not like we were planning on getting involved in kidnapping!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith sneered as he increased the pressure on Jamal’s ankle. “If you’re going to go into a life of crime, you need to have a well-rounded skill set.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get...off...me…” Jamal ground out. “That...hurts…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s supposed to, Kid. Maybe if I break the damn thing, you’ll stay put.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave him alone!” Crystal demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Keith,” Mr. Marlowe said, his voice silky. “Let him go. Go help Amaan and Anton.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it, Reuben,” Keith said with a salute, finally taking his foot off on Jamal’s ankle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal grit his teeth as his ankle throbbed. Fortunately it didn’t appear to be broken but he wasn’t willing to risk walking on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe strode over, calling over his shoulder “Scott, help me get our...guest secured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looked uncomfortable but obeyed. The ropes were swiftly retied, tight enough to be painful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal glared at the man who had been his teacher. “What am I doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and your little friends were getting too close to our little operation. We’ve been giving the police the runaround so we just need to put the local meddling brats out of commission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll find me,” Jamal growled. “And you’ll regret this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe shrugged before pulling out a cheap-looking phone. “I highly doubt that. But just in case…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He typed out a message before sending it. “Miss Frazier should be receiving the message any second now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Lenni…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ghostwriter Team was gathered in Lenni’s apartment again but this time, their current case was the last thing on their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just called his school,” Alex said, his tone one of complete distress. “Apparently he was supposed to help Mr. Marlowe with a tutoring session but now they’re both missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t he have said something about it?” Lenni asked, fingers tightly gripping her Ghostwriter Team pen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently the kids he was supposed to be working with were self-conscious about getting tutoring from an underclassman...But they said they haven’t seen him or Mr. Marlowe. Apparently they were all late to the session due to family troubles and when they got there, both Jamal and Mr. Marlowe had disappeared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lenni’s phone let out a text alert and she glanced down at it before frowning. “That’s weird; I don’t recognize this number…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the text anyway and her heart stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lenni? What’s wrong? What does it say?” Casey asked anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lenni opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing came out. Fortunately, Ghostwriter displayed the text in question for all to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Young Jamal is currently enjoying the hospitality of the Jade Untamed. He stuck his nose where it didn’t belong and paid the price. Fortunately for both him and you, the Untamed are merciful sorts and as long as your little team doesn’t trouble us, he will remain unharmed until we are finished with our business. Feel free to call the police; they haven’t found us yet!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>White Rabbit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lenni’s phone slipped from her hands onto the counter as she buried her face in her hands and began to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Gaby and Tina tried to comfort her, Lenni realized something.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Oh God...Jasmine!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10- Jasmine/Jamal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jasmine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only did the police outright confirm that they had no leads, they didn't even tell her what had happened to him before he went missing. She stormed out of the police station in a huff, grabbing her phone and dialing Lenni.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lenni answered, her voice taut from what sounded like crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lenni, what’s going on?” She asked, stalking across the street and turning onto hers. “What happened with Jamal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice shook. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can explain.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I’m coming over right now, and I’m not leaving until I get some answers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lenni’s stunned cry of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT?!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>still rang in her ears as she hung up the phone and kept walking toward Lenni’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m tired of the secrets…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...but I hope she’ll understand.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jamal thought as he attempted to untie the bonds again, and failed. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at the three teens huddled in the corner, talking animatedly with their hands as they argued over something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psst.” He hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott glanced at him with a confused look on his face and Jamal internally sighed. “You mind telling me what the </span>
  <b>hell</b>
  <span> possessed you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott just shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Later.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He mouthed, then subtly gestured to Keith standing in the corner watching their interactions like a hawk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal groaned and let his head sag against the chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn it… Jasmine and Lenni are going to kill me.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thought of both of the girls bursting through the doors brought a small smile to his face and he chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don't think these guys will like that as much as I will…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> His pen warmed against his neck and his smile slowly faded. While he was able to know that Ghostwriter had found him, he couldn't reach his pen and he couldn't see any words or letters nearby for him to interact with. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit… I've gotta try something…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Priscilla glanced over at him and he just stared at her until she flushed in embarrassment and looked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Unfortunately, that’s not going to be for a while…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11: Jasmine/Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jasmine stopped in front of the door to the Frazier apartment and raised her hand to knock, only to be startled when the door opened before she could, meaning she had almost punched Alex in the face. “Um...how did you know I was here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something she couldn’t read flickered on Alex’s face but he simply shrugged. “Lucky guess? Come on; we’ll...explain. What we can anyway…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don’t like the sound of that. For several reasons.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina stood up so Jasmine could take a seat next to the shaking Lenni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine took a deep breath and then asked “So what do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lenni silently handed her phone over and opened it for Jasmine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine breathed in sharply as she read the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Young Jamal is currently enjoying the hospitality of the Jade Untamed. He stuck his nose where it didn’t belong and paid the price. Fortunately for both him and you, the Untamed are merciful sorts and as long as your little team doesn’t trouble us, he will remain unharmed until we are finished with our business. Feel free to call the police; they haven’t found us yet!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>White Rabbit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you get Jamal into?” she growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...it wasn’t supposed to be like this!” Lenni whimpered. “None of us went anywhere we weren’t supposed to! There wasn’t deranged supposed royalty to mistake Jamal for royalty! There wasn’t a fake ghost to decide a witness needed to disappear! School is supposed to be a safe place! Why is nowhere safe for us?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine blinked in surprise. While she was aware of the mysteries the Team had solved, hearing Lenni lay it out like that...she shook her head and refocused on the current situation. “So what do we know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire room seemed to be looking at something behind her. Jasmine followed their gaze but saw nothing. “If you’re trying to make a joke to lighten the mood, it’s not working; now what do we know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s breath caught and he wasn’t the only one. Ghostwriter had written a clear welcome message for Jasmine...but for the first time since Ghostwriter had come out of that book, someone wasn’t able to see his reveal message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lenni’s voice seemed to have vanished from the shock so he took over. “Not much. We know the thieves specialize in jade, for whatever reason. Hence the ‘Jade’ part of their gang name. We think ‘Untamed’ refers to the animal-themed calling cards left at the crime scenes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where did Jamal go that would have attracted unwanted attention?” Jasmine growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugged helplessly. “Nowhere. In fact, all things considered, he had the least dangerous assignment. He just researched what we found. He didn’t find much; I think he was planning on researching about the calling cards before he disappeared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine stood. “Then that’s what I’ll be doing. I’ll leave you to your investigation; if I find anything, I might consider sharing it with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why might?” Casey asked anxiously, her fingers shaking as they gripped her Team pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re keeping secrets. Why shouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Jasmine swept out of the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Lenni suddenly whispered. “Why didn’t she see? We were ready to tell her our secrets…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had no answers and from the looks of things, neither did anyone else.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12- Lenni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, she ran up to Jasmine at the entrance to the school. “Jasmine, Hey, Jasmine! Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine turned with a cold expression on her face. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lenni gulped and sighed. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday… we still were in shock from the message…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Which happens to apply to both the text message and Ghostwriter’s message that you somehow didn't see...’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine’s gaze softened slightly. “I forgive you… but I want to know what’s going on with you guys, Lenni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lenni sighed again. “I told you what I knew yesterday. The thing is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang and she inwardly groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just when I was about to tell her the full details…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Can we talk about this later? We’ve got to get to class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lenni’s face must have conveyed her hurt, because Jasmine winced. “Lenni, I’m sorry, I didn't mean it like that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” She said tightly, grabbing onto her pen. “We’ve got to get to class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And she still didn't see me, did she?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lenni shook her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I don't think so… I don't understand, she should have seen you by now!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostwriter was silent for a few moments, then- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can sense Jamal, but I don't know where he is… there’s nothing around to interact with and he’s not writing anything yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He probably can't reach his pen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She said quietly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> okay, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As far as I know, he is.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ghostwriter wrote back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re going to find him, Lenni.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope so… and I hope Jasmine can see you soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So do I.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13: Casey/Jamal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Team had gathered again, in worse spirits than the day before. Casey couldn’t blame them; she was a mess herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t Jasmine see Ghostwriter?” Gaby asked as she played with her pen. “He’s tried twice now and it’s always been the first message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he wasn’t even trying to show himself to me the first time I saw him,” Rob added. “This just doesn’t add up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing adds up!” Casey snapped. “My cousin’s girlfriend hates us and we can’t find him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tina bit her lip before placing a hand on Casey’s shoulder. “We’ll find him. I mean...we’re not trying to catch the thieves anymore so they won’t hurt him. And Ghostwriter doesn’t have to follow their instructions since they don’t know he exists.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, Ghostwriter may be able to sense Jamal but he doesn’t know where he is,” Lenni sighed. “Apparently, wherever it is, there’s no letters to interact with that could tell us where it’s near or what it’s called and Jamal isn’t writing anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey whimpered and buried her face in Tina’s shoulder, feeling the older girl’s hand rubbing circles on her back as Casey began to sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Jamal...where are you? I’m scared...come home...please…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal tugged at his bindings for the umpteenth time and once again, found them completely tight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘And my wrists are killing me. The ropes have rubbed them raw.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His ankle had stopped hurting a while ago but he wouldn’t put it past Keith to find something to break his leg with if he got caught “acting up”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Like I’m going to play nice and just wait to be rescued. The Team has no idea where I am and other than the crates, there’s no signs or labels here.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he heard Keith’s voice. “So Rueben, how long are we keeping the kid around? Little brat won’t behave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe replied “Until we get the jade out of town I’m afraid. But after that, we have no more need for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith laughed. “And what are we doing with him? You didn’t promise something dumb like ‘stop butting in and we’ll let your friend go’, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal swallowed hard. They...had to only be holding him until they were finished right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I mean I’ve seen their faces but...hostage situations and kidnappings ending in the death of the victim only happen in TV shows or books, right?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe laughed. “Of course not. I merely told them that he would remain unharmed until we were finished with our business. I made no such promise that he would remain so after said business was complete.” He laughed again, this time in a much crueler tone. “And once that happens, you’re welcome to dispose of him however you see fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal couldn’t hold back the shaking at Keith’s responding cackling. “That’s going to be fun. But decisions, decisions. What do I do with him? Do I leave him alive at the end of it or not? So many things to consider…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation changed but Jamal wasn’t paying attention. “Shit!” he muttered under his breath. “I gotta get out of here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to loosen his wrist bindings again but was suddenly slapped before being pinned against the wall by Keith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look here, you little brat,” Keith growled. “We may have promised your friends we wouldn’t harm you but don’t think that means I won’t make sure you can’t run off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the exact opposite of unharmed?” Jamal forced out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe came over and shrugged. “Unfortunately for you, one of the downsides of language is that even when words have a standardized definition, the interpretation can still be up for debate.” He turned to face Keith. “But there’s no need for more violence just yet; just use those handcuffs we have lying around and cuff him to one of the support beams.” He gave Jamal a vicious grin. “Hard to break one of those by yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith cackled again. “Sounds just about perfect…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed Jamal back against the wall, knocking him dizzy, and went to retrieve the cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal groaned and curled up slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Guys, where are you?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14- Alex/Crystal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex watched as Jasmine listened to Lenni’s full explanation of the case’s details, and glanced again at Ghostwriter writing messages behind her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it working? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. But Jasmine is listening to Lenni right now, so I don't think she’s paying attention.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostwriter dropped his letters and flew over to his side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m hoping this will work… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reshuffled the letters on the text message that Lenni had printed out from earlier to spell out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome, Jasmine!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex held his breath and crossed his fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please work, please work, please work…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lenni finally stopped talking and looked down at the message. “So, Yeah. That’s what we know so far…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trailed off and Jasmine looked down at the message. “...Hey, Lenni?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Lenni asked, her tone hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep looking away from me at times?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lenni just groaned and buried her head in her hands. “...I was hoping you would have seen it by now.” She muttered loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seen what?” Jasmine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex just sighed and Ghostwriter let go of the letters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, we tried. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wrote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine sighed. “Well, I need to go. I’ll talk to you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and shut as she left and Gaby spoke up. “Could we try one more time to find Jamal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostwriter nodded and wrote </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see if there’s anything around again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal walked into the room where Jamal was and sighed to herself before she noticed that he wasn't in the chair. Hope built in her chest before she heard the sound of someone coughing nearby. Slowly taking a step forward, Crystal turned around to see-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jamal?!?” She asked, stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded at her. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at the teen who was now handcuffed to a support pillar and asked “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal shrugged casually. “I’ll tell you when you tell me why you turned to crime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and walked over to him. “...Priscilla’s father was arrested on charges of tax fraud and tax evasion… but he still had debts to pay. Priscilla and I tried other ways to pay them off at first… but there were the deadlines and we couldn't get enough money in time… and our parents still had to work…” She sniffled and shook her head. “When Mr. Marlowe approached us with the offer to make money to pay off the debts and prove her father’s innocence, we accepted. Scott didn’t at first, but he went with us to make sure we were safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal’s gaze softened. “...wow. I had no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head again, quickly this time, and looked down at him. “So what’s up with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I tried to escape and got caught without even getting out of the chair.” He shifted nervously. “I…uh…heard them saying that they’re not going to let me go when the Jade is taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal spun around to see Priscilla and Scott in the doorway, both staring at him with their mouths wide open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...they lied?” Priscilla whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15: Mr. Marlowe/Ghostwriter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe looked up from the papers he was examining at Priscilla’s shout. “About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you have planned for Jamal! You said no one was going to get hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe stood up. “As I said before, plans change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t plans changing; this is you hurting a kid for trying to stop you from committing a crime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One you are willingly participating in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priscilla glared at him and muttered, obviously thinking he wouldn’t hear her “Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she turned to go, Mr. Marlowe discreetly sent Keith, Amaan and Anton texts telling them that “Operation: Clipped Bird with Green Glass” was underway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Priscilla,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to give him a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you head out, could you double-check the labels on the crates in Storeroom F? Anton was worried they had gotten mixed up. Take Crystal and Scott with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priscilla looked confused but nodded. “Sure. We can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she stepped out and closed the door. Mr. Marlowe sat in his chair and smirked. “Silly girl,” he remarked. “We’ve been at this for a long time. Under many names yes but the Jade Untamed knows just what to do with traitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostwriter hovered over the newspaper Alex and Gaby were reading at their breakfast table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it,” Gaby said. “Three teenagers somehow managed to run an entire smuggling operation by themselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently,” Alex said uneasily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Alex?” Gaby asked anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, besides the fact that this doesn’t seem to fit together right, Jamal is still missing and they don’t have any new leads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostwriter read the notations of their conversations Alex had been making to keep up with the conversation and felt a shiver run through him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I’m going to look for Jamal again. Maybe there’s something I missed.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He found Jamal again relatively easily, in fact more easily than he had since the London case. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s terrified.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostwriter began a new search of the nondescript building...and he did find new words. Unfortunately, they didn’t tell him anything new about where Jamal was being held. Instead they told him two things, neither of which were good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One set of words outlined something called “Clipped Bird with Green Glass” and apparently it detailed how the Untamed planned to frame certain members with false copies of the jade statues made out of extremely thick glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second set...If Ghostwriter had a stomach, he would have been sick to it. If he had a proper body, there would have been no blood in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘They’re not letting Jamal go after this is over!...They want to kill him!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And not just kill him but apparently one of the gang members had a taste for torture and intended to make Jamal his next plaything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostwriter rushed to call a Rally and mercifully everyone gathered quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Ghostwriter?” Gaby asked worriedly. Ghostwriter couldn’t blame her; he didn’t call Rallies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began typing what he had found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence. Then Lenni whispered “We need Jasmine...she has to have something that can help us…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16- Jasmine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jasmine looked slowly around the apartment, not believing what she had just heard. “...and you found this out how?” She managed to force out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hector winced. “...it’s a long story, but the shortened version is we stumbled across it while searching for Jamal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I don't believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened and she started shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I'm DONE with secrets.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys have found all of this information and you’re not going to the police with them, you are refusing to tell me the truth about everything-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what we’re doing!” Casey burst out. “We’re trying to tell you what’s going on, but you’re not listening!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine jerked back as if she had been slapped in the face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not listening?!? What about you guys?!? You’re still trying to find Jamal, and you’re still refusing to tell me how you’re trying to find him or how you got all this information!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lenni started shaking. “Jasmine, please, we’re trying to explain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not doing a good job at it!” She snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jasmine-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to know what’s going on!” She yelled. “So why won't you tell me?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex flinched before he opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. “No, no more excuses! No more secrets! Tell me now, or I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was met with silence, she shook her head and walked toward the door, grabbing the doorknob just before a warm breeze and a ball of ghostly blue light brushed across her hand.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17: Lenni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jasmine reacts to Ghostwriter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lenni watched as Jasmine froze with her hand still on the doorknob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was what?” Tina asked, her voice quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...that blue ball…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghostwriter’s letters danced in the air as he wrote </span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome Jasmine. It’s good to finally meet you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are...are you guys seeing this?” Jasmine whispered. Then she jumped at the cheers that rang in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Alex said with a hollow laugh. “Finally you see him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet Ghostwriter,” Lenni said. “He came out of a book that Jamal’s family had stored away and we’re pretty sure he and the Jenkins are related. But the important thing is that Ghostwriter can read anything as well as find us. He’s how we’ve gotten our information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...he’s a ghost...that writes to you?” Jasmine asked carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lenni let out a hollow laugh of her own. “That’s what Jamal said...and how Ghostwriter got his name.” She bit her lip. “Jamal was the first one to see Ghostwriter. He’s...sort of our team leader. Not like he purposefully puts himself in charge but we all tend to follow his lead or ask for his input.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why all the secrets?” Jasmine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would believe that a bunch of kids are getting case-solving information from a ghost?” Alex said with a dismissive hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The closest to telling someone who couldn’t see Ghostwriter about him we came was when I was trapped in a subway with my friend Double T’s daughter,” Rob said. “I reassured her someone was on the way but didn’t explain how I knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...but that means Specter is Ghostwriter’s counterpart!” Jasmine yelped. “Doesn’t that count?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rob shook his head. “No. He just comes off as an addition for storytelling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine let go of the door and Alex let her take his seat. “So what are we doing now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the police station and talking to the thieves they have in custody,” Lenni said firmly. “Maybe they can give us the final pieces of this puzzle from hell…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18- Priscilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Priscilla reveals where Jamal is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Priscilla shook her head as she leaned back in her seat. “I told you where the real Jade is. Why don't you guys go look over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’ve found the Jade already.” The man interviewing her said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fake!” She shouted, throwing her arms up in the air and hearing the (now-familiar) jingle of the handcuffs. “Why aren't you listening to me?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer stood to his feet and nodded at the mirror next to her. “We’re done here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned and buried her head in her arms. Then the man’s voice suddenly caught on something. “What- oh. yes. You can talk to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the door to see Jasmine Michaluk and her friends at the door. Jasmine was standing with her arms crossed and with a blank expression on her face. Priscilla winced and looked away. “I'm sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine sank down in the chair in front of her and recrossed her arms. “For what? The crime or refusing to tell us the truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced and looked away. “Both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Where’s Jamal, Priscilla?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priscilla stared at her incredulously. “...you’re not asking about the Jade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I don't care about the Jade. My boyfriend is missing and you know where he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priscilla stared at her in disbelief and she dropped her head with a sigh. “Jamal’s at the old Divinity apartments downtown. The Jade's there too. The sign was taken down months ago and there’s barely anything left inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasmine’s smile softened. “That wasn't so hard, was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priscilla shook her head. “No. It wasn't. Some people just don't listen.” She glared at the police officer at the door and Jasmine stood up to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't a part of the plan!” She called after the group. They turned to look at her and she sighed again. “Jamal’s kidnapping. The other people we were working with promised that no one would get hurt or seriously injured. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised</span>
  </em>
  <span> us.” She swallowed nervously. “So...when you see him, can you tell him that Scott, Crystal, and I are sorry? Because we tried to help him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do our best.” Jasmine said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group left and Priscilla sighed again, leaning her head down on the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hopefully they’ll get there in time…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19: Jamal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamal realizes that he's not going anywhere...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jamal’s wrists ached. Not from trying to escape (he had only tried to slip the cuffs once; considering how close he came to breaking something, he never did that again) but simply from having been tied for so long and so tightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I guess I should feel lucky they hurt instead of having gone numb…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe, Keith, Anton and Amaan reentered the room, making him tense. Especially since Keith had a large case in one hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don’t want to know what’s in there but I probably don’t have a choice about finding out…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Jamal,” Mr. Marlowe said with a smile. “I truly did enjoy being your teacher but I’m afraid this is goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re...not taking me with you?” Jamal asked, discomfort growing in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh goodness no! You’d just be unnecessary weight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...if you...dump me here, that’s a delay!” he said desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet if we take you, you could escape,” Mr. Marlowe said evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anton spoke up. “He has a point, Reuben. Even a kid like him would get police attention if we dump him in the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal ignored the racism and latched onto the man’s point. “Y...yeah. They’d catch up with you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe looked thoughtful and then nodded. “True. Dumping you in the middle of nowhere would clear up all loose ends. Very well, Jamal. You get a reprieve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal started to relax but Mr. Marlowe’s next words sent an icy knife of fear through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not a complete one. Keith, you have some of your fun with him while we load up. Non lethal damage but make sure he can’t run away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can do,” Keith said, kneeling down next to Jamal and beginning to rummage through the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Marlowe, Anton and Amaan left the room as Keith began setting out torture implements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see; a few rounds with a taser. Huh; I had forgotten I packed a riding crop; that’ll be fun. Salt water spray to clean the wounds. And of course, a nicely sized knife, multiple-purpose and just what’s going to keep you from running.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamal started shaking as Keith set aside the knife and picked up the riding crop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get started; shall we?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20- Jamal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fight scene, fight scene, fight scene-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jamal swallowed nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yeah, how about no?’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith approached him slowly and he gave one last attempt at slipping out of the cuffs (which only made his wrists hurt more) and sagged against the pillar in defeat. An idea quickly formed in his head and he bit his lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I have no idea that this will work, but…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith raised the crop and brought it down just as Jamal ducked the ends of it to feel it hit the cuffs and gave one last yank of his strength-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And somehow managed to break their hold on the pillar as his wrists </span>
  <span>passed</span>
  <span> through the cuffs and they fell to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘...Holy… SHIT!!!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you do that?” Keith demanded as Jamal scrambled to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know…” he gasped out, then bolted for the case, grabbing the knife as he bolted for the door-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain shot through his body like lightning and he dropped the knife and staggered against the wall, Keith holding a smoking taser in his other hand. “Shit…” he muttered, shifting up with his chest. “...should have gotten the taser…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the knife again and slashed up with it, cutting through one of the riding crop ends as the rest came down on his arm and shoulder, leaving deep scratches on them while he screamed in pain as loudly as he possibly could. Keith winced and staggered away from the teen and he used the opportunity to run again, this time ducking into the hallway and sprinting for the exit sign-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shot him with the taser again and he screamed, staggering against the wall only a few feet from it. He walked closer to him and peered down at him, Jamal managing to blink out of his hazy state and punch him in the face as hard as he could. The man stumbled back with a cry of pain and brought his hand to his face, letting go of the taser. He quickly grabbed it and held it out in front of him, walking slowly back toward the door and scanning the hallway around him for either Mr. Marlowe (he wasn't sure if that was even his actual name from what he’d heard while being held) or the other two men he had been with. Keith groaned as he pulled his hand away from his face, and Jamal felt a flash of grim pleasure flow through him at the sight of the blood pouring out of his nose. He glared at Jamal and hissed “You’re going to pay for that-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal lifted the taser again and pointed it at Keith. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“STAY BACK!!!” He yelled loudly, tightening his hold on the taser and crossing it with the knife, backing slowly toward the door. “DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!!!” He took a step forward and Jamal gulped, shuffling his feet into a subtle stance and getting ready to sprint again. “I SAID STAY BACK!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith suddenly lunged at Jamal and he cursed. “Shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the trigger-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal’s eyes furrowed in confusion before Keith suddenly knocked the taser out of his hands and pressed the knife into his lower jaw. Blood slowly dribbled down his neck and he gasped in pain. “Shit…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith dug the knife deeper into his neck and hissed “I hope this hurts…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears filled his eyes and he took a deep shaky breath, closing them as he let the tears fall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, God… Jasmine, Lenni, Casey, Rob, Alex, Gaby, Hector, Ghostwriter, Danitra, Grandma, Mom and Dad… I’m so sorry…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JAMAL!!!” Lenni and Jasmine screamed in unison as they burst through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s head whipped around to stare at them in confused shock before Jamal kneed him in the groin as hard as he could, and as Keith stumbled back with a yell, punched him in the face for good measure. Keith stumbled back with a yell and hit his head on the wall, slumping to the ground, unconscious. Jamal turned to look at the Team and forced a smile. “Hey, guys. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His legs finally gave out and he fell to the floor as the Team yelled his name again…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since the next chapter is the end, I'll go ahead and post that today.</p>
<p>Also, Jamal's free now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21: Jasmine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Jamal now free, He, Jasmine, and Lenni finally have a chance to talk things out.<br/>Or at least, start to talk things out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jasmine sat next to Jamal’s hospital bed, the Team on video chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Jamal said. “How did you guys find me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A combination of things,” Lenni said with a half-smile. “Jasmine got us in to talk with Priscilla...She, Crystal and Scott say they’re sorry by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t blame them...not anymore,” Jamal sighed. “Yeah; they screwed up and I got caught up in it but they weren’t the ones who decided to kidnap me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasmine’s expression went from uneasy to a smile. “And a little help from a special friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal frowned at her in confusion but then realization dawned. “You can see Ghostwriter now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yup. Apparently it took a while, with several misses for some reason. But now I’m an official member of the Ghostwriter Team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal squeezed her hand with a smile. “We’ll have to go get your team pen once I get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasmine squeezed back. “And no more secrets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamal nodded. “No more secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Rob piped up. “And another story to write. First one where a background character becomes one of Specter’s Detectives though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasmine blinked for a minute and then gave Jamal a confused look. “Wait; is that why you had me design that feline counterpart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah; Rob needed a counterpart to you and I figured you needed to have the same input as we all did on our characters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jasmine laughed. Sure her boyfriend was still in the hospital and they needed to have a good long talk about some things but he was going to get better and there were no more secrets between them. Life was pretty good…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, everyone! Mara Jade here, and we want to thank you all for reading this and hope you enjoyed!<br/>There will be another story out tomorrow, so stay tuned for that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>